doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Mysterious Planet (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px|Die TARDIS wird von den Time Lords geholt The Mysterious Planet ist die 144. Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie ist die erste Episode des Handlungsbogens The Trial of a Time Lord und eröffnete die 23. Staffel. Teil 1 Eine Raumstation, irgendwo im All. Die TARDIS wird mittels eines Traktorstrahls ins Innere der Station gezogen. Der Doctor verlässt sein Schiff und betritt einen Saal, in dem der Hohe Gerichtshof der Time Lords tagt. Der Ankläger Valeyard eröffnet dem Doctor, dass er eines schweren Vergehens angeklagt ist: Der Verletzung des ersten Gesetzes der Time Lords – die Nichteinmischung in innere Angelegenheiten fremder Planeten. thumb|210px|left|Der Doctor vor GerichtDer Time Lord-Inquisitor wiederum unterrichtet den Doctor darüber, dass er nicht länger der Lord Präsident des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey ist (er wurde dies in seiner 5. Inkarnation in der Episode The Five Doctors), da er sich zu lange vor seiner Verantwortung drückte und deshalb abgewählt wurde. Im Verlauf des Gerichtsverfahrens soll ihm der Status eines Time Lords aberkannt werden. Der Doctor besteht darauf, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Valeyard will seine Beweisführung mit zwei Aufzeichnungen führen, die von der Matrix übertragen werden und die Vergehen des Doctors veranschaulichen sollen. Der erste Beweisfall liegt einige Zeit zurück, als der Doctor mit Peri Brown reiste. Sie besuchen den Planeten Ravolox, der laut dem Doctor erstaunlicherweise dieselbe Masse, denselben Rotationswinkel und die Geschwindigkeit der Erde besitzt. Dies erscheint ihm sehr ungewöhnlich. Der Planet wirkt nach einer Umweltkatastrophe völlig unbewohnt, die beiden werden jedoch von Sabalom Glitz und Dibber, zwei Andromedanern, beobachtet, die offenbar auf Ravalox nach etwas suchen. Sie fühlen sich in ihrer Mission von den beiden Fremden gestört. thumb|210px|Spuren einer Zivilisation Der Doctor und Peri entdecken einen Höhleneingang, der sie in die unterirdischen Ruinen einer untergegangenen Zivilisation führt. Mit Entsetzen stellen die beiden fest, dass es sich um eine ehemalige U-Bahnstation Londons handelt. Sie befinden sich demzufolge auf der zukünftigen Erde, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen vor oder nach einer Umweltkatastrophe an die Position von Ravolox versetzt wurde. Glitz und Dibber stoßen derweil auf eine Gruppe Menschen. Sie fordern, zu deren Anführer gebracht zu werden. Im Dorf des Stammes der Freien berichten sie der Königin Katryca, dass der Planet vor 500 Jahren nicht von den Göttern bestraft wurde, sondern dass das große Feuer, das den Planeten verwüstete, von einem Gerät verursacht wurde, dass der Stamm als Totem des Erdgottes verehrt. Katryca ist misstrauisch und lässt die beiden Fremden gefangen nehmen. Während der Doctor tiefer ins Innere der Ruinen will, um nach Überlebenden der Katastrophe zu suchen, entscheidet sich Peri, draußen auf ihn zu warten. Doch kaum ist der Doctor verschwunden, wird Peri von zwei Kriegern ergriffen und ins Dorf der Freien gebracht. [[Datei:144 im uk habitat.jpg|thumb|210px|left|Im UK Habitat]] Der Doctor gelangt in einen unterirdischen hochtechnisierten Bereich, deren menschliche Bewohner dem Unterblichen dienen, einem intelligenten Roboter. Der Wachmann Balazar unterrichtet den Doctor darüber, dass er sich im UK Habitat befindet und als Eindringling gesteinigt wird. Hier unterbricht Valeyard die Aufzeichnung und verkündet dem obersten Gerichtshof, dass er für den Doctor die Todesstrafe fordert. Teil 2 Die weiteren Aufzeichnungen sollen beweisen, dass die von Valeyard geforderte Todesstrafe gerechtfertigt ist. thumb|210px|Drathro und seine Diener Die Steinigung des Doctors im UK Habitat wird von Merdeen verhindert, dem obersten Befehlshaber der Wache. Er wurde vom Unsterblichen beauftragt, den Doctor zu ihm zu bringen. Der Unsterbliche, ein 2-Mann-großer Roboter lässt derweil von seinen beiden Dienern einen L1-Service-Roboter aktivieren. Peri wird, bevor Katryca sie mit mehreren Männern verheiratet, in den Kerker zu Sabalom Glitz und Dibber gesperrt. Diese sind überrascht als sie von Peri erfahren, dass der Doctor ein Time Lord ist. Sie vermuten, dass er mit einem bestimmten Auftrag auf den Planeten gekommen sei, was Peri verneint. Dennoch wollen sie mit dem Doctor zusammen arbeiten. Sie erklären Peri, dass der Totem, den der Stamm verehrt, in Wirklichkeit ein Lichtkonverter ist, der den Unsterblichen mit Energie versorgt. Diesen wollen sie zerstören. Außerdem plant Glitz, das unterirdische Tunnelsystem mit Gas zu fluten, um so ungehindert seinen Auftrag erledigen zu können. Worin dieser genau besteht, behält Glitz jedoch für sich. Als sie vor die Königin geführt werden, teilt diese ihr Urteil mit: Glitz wird dem Erdgott geopfert. Der Doctor lernt nun den unsterblichen Drathro kennen. Dieser meint, er würde seit einigen Jahrhunderten auf ihn warten. Offenbar wurde er von den Andromedanern auf diesen Planeten geschickt. Zwar kommt der Doctor nicht von dort, Drathro will trotzdem, dass der Doctor für ihn arbeitet und nach einem Fehler im Energieversorgungssystem sucht, welches ihn selbst mit Energie versorgt. Schnell findet der Doctor heraus, dass der oberirdische Lichtkonverter nicht mehr korrekt arbeitet, Drathro verbietet ihm jedoch, das UK Habitat zu verlassen. Doch ihm gelingt die Flucht. Im Dorf der Freien werden Peri, Dibber und Glitz zum Scheiterhaufen geführt. Auch sie starten einen Fluchtversuch. Sie können ihre Wachen ausschalten, Dibber erhält den Auftrag, den Lichtkonverter zu zerstören, während Glitz und Peri die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich ziehen und in den Wald fliehen. Dibber schafft es, eine Sprengladung am Lichtkonverter zu zünden. Sie explodiert und das Gerät stürzt ein. Sofort bemerkt Drathro den rapiden Energieverlust. thumb|210px|left|Der Doctor auf der Flucht Der Doctor sucht nach dem Ausgang und wird von den Wachen und dem L1-Service-Roboter gejagt. In einem unbeobachteten Moment bekommt Balazar von Merdeen das Angebot, an die Oberfläche geführt zu werden. Offenbar bringt er seit geraumer Zeit Menschen aus dem Habitat hinaus, um so den Unsterblichen nach und nach zu schwächen. Sie begegnen dem Doctor und Merdeen bittet diesen, Balazar mit an die Oberfläche zu nehmen. Der Doctor ist einverstanden. Die Freien verfolgen derweil Peri und Glitz zum Höhleneingang. Dort kommen der Doctor und Balazar gerade an die Oberfläche. Verfolgt von den Freien suchen sie im Innern der Höhle Schutz, wo sie jedoch alle mit dem L1-Service-Roboter konfrontiert sind, der seine Waffen auf sie richtet... Teil 3 Einer der Freien kann den L1-Service-Roboter mit seiner Waffe außer Gefecht setzen. Der Doctor will den Lichtkonverter im Dorf untersuchen, doch Dibber setzt ihn stolz darüber in Kenntnis, dass er den Konverter zerstört hat. Der Doctor ist entsetzt, denn dies könnte eine gefährliche Kettenreaktion auslösen. Er will ins Habitat zurück, doch er ist nun wie die anderen ein Gefangener der Freien. Sie werden ins Dorf gebracht. Dort versucht der Doctor der Königin zu erklären, was es mit dem Totem und dem Unsterblichen auf sich hat, doch sie ist weiterhin misstrauisch und lässt alle einsperren. thumb|210px|Der Doctor in Bedrängnis Derweil wurde der L1-Roboter vom Habitat aus wieder reaktiviert und macht sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Dort zerstört er das Verlies und kettet den Doctor an sich, um ihn zu Drathro zu bringen. Glitz, Dibber und Peri fliehen. Königin Katryca selbst nimmt mit ihren Männern die Verfolgung auf. Es gelingt ihnen, die Verbindung des Roboters zum Habitat endgültig zu trennen. Sie glauben, den Unsterblichen besiegt zu haben und wollen nun dessen Reich und all seine Geheimnisse in Besitz nehmen. Dort konfrontiert der Wachmann Grell seinen Vorgesetzten Merdeen mit dem Vorwurf, insgeheim gegen den Unsterblichen zu agieren und anderen den Weg an die Oberfläche des Planeten zu zeigen. Merdeen streitet die Vorwürfe ab, doch Grell will ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Der Doctor kommt mit Peris Hilfe wieder zu sich und will die Freien warnen, da Drathro noch immer aktiv und gefährlicher denn je ist. Eine von ihm initiierte Schwarzlicht-Explosion würde alles Leben auf der Erde auslöschen. Dibber und Glitz, ausgerüstet mit schweren Waffen aus ihrem Raumschiff, begeben sich ebenfalls in den Untergrund. Gerade als Glitz aussprechen will, wonach er eigentlich sucht, wird die Übertragung aus der Matrix mit einem Störsignal versehen. thumb|210px|left|Die Freien im Habitat Valeyard behauptet, der Hohe Rat selbst hätte diese Zensur angeordnet. Die Inquisitorin ist entrüstete, da der Doctor jedoch keinen Einspruch erhebt, wird Valeyards Beweisführung fortgesetzt. Während die Freien immer tiefer ins Habitat eindringen und sich dem Hauptkontrollraum Drathros nähern, begegnen Peri und der Doctor Merdeen, der mit seiner Waffe auf sie zielt und tatsächlich abdrückt... Teil 4 thumb|210px|Das Ende der Königin Merdeen hat nicht den Doctor, sondern Grell erschossen, der gedroht hat, ihn und den Time Lord an den Unsterblichen auszuliefern. Die Schwarzlicht-Explosion steht kurz bevor und der Doctor will schnell in den Hauptkontrollraum. Dort sind die Freien inzwischen eingedrungen. Drathro tötet zum Beweis seiner Macht Katryca und einen ihrer Vasallen. Die übrigen Eindringlinge sollen von der Wache abgeführt und eliminiert werden. Sabalom Glitz und Dibber nähern sich ebenfalls dem Hauptkontrollraum, doch als sie sich über die Geheimnisse unterhalten, wegen derer sie auf der Erde sind, ertönt wieder das Störsignal. Nun wird auch der Doctor im Gerichtssaal misstrauisch, doch Valeyard weigert sich, die Zensur aufzuheben. Die Beweisführung geht weiter. Der Doctor versucht über das Kommunikationssystem Drathro davon zu überzeugen, dass die Explosion nicht notwendig sei, um seinen Energiebedarf zu decken. Er könne das System reparieren, woraufhin Drathro ihn zu sich lässt. Der Doctor will das System vollständig abschalten, was auch die Deaktivierung des Roboters bewirken würde. Dies will Drathro jedoch unter keinen Umständen zu lassen, da er seine Existenz über die aller organischer Lebensformen stellt. Durch einen Versorgungsschacht gelangen Peri, Glitz, Dibber und Merdeen in den Hauptkontrollraum. Um die Explosion zu verhindern, erklärt Glitz, in seinem Raumschiff gäbe es genügend Schwarzlicht und er könne Drathro in den Andromeda-Nebel zurück bringen. Allerdings fordert er dafür die Geheimnisse, die Drathro verwahrt. Dieser ist einverstanden und holt eine Box. Der Doctor, Peri und Merdeen werden gefesselt und die Andromedaner machen sich auf den Weg zum Raumschiff. thumb|210px|left|Das Ende des Unsterblichen Der Doctor und die anderen können sich befreien und es gelingt ihnen, das gesamte System auszuschalten und den Hauptkontrollraum gerade noch rechtzeitig zu verlassen, bevor dieser explodiert. Glitz und Dibber müssen hilflos mit ansehen, wie Drathro und seine Geheimnisse verglühen. Sie gehen jedoch nicht ganz leer aus, denn in den unterirdischen Gängen finden sie ein seltenes Metall, das ihnen ihre nächste Reise finanzieren wird. Die überlebenden Freien und die Habitat-Bewohner können nun ein neues Kapitel der Menschheitsgeschichte beginnen, während sich der Doctor fragt, was für Geheimnisse es waren, die Glitz so dringend haben wollte und wer oder was die Position der Erde verändert hat. Im Gerichtssaal plädiert der Doctor für "Unschuldig", da er offensichtlich die Erde und deren Bewohner vor dem Untergang gerettet hat, doch Valeyard kündigt schwerwiegendere Beweise für die Schuld des Doctors an... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben